Luminous Shadows
by Boegoe
Summary: When Zed hears Akali will visit Lux, he decides to apply for a job at the Crownguard Mansion. He would be able to get close to Akali as a butler and assassinate her. But with a turn of events he ends up beginning to like Lux. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters and stuff belong to Riot Games.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction story! ****I hope you will enjoy it. **

**I will probably add the next chapter soon, since this one is a bit boring. Already thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Zed looked out of the single window in his room. Outside he saw the students of the Order of the Shadow practicing. A bird with a small letter attached to its leg flew in. He took the letter and read it.

_Akali will visit Luxanna Crownguard next Tuesday and will be staying for a week. _

_I will return to the temple soon._

Zed grinned; he could finally kill one of the most skilled ninja's who didn't embrace the shadows. He immediately started to think how he would infiltrate and kill Akali. He knew Akali and Lux were friends, which meant Akali would be unarmed when she visited Lux. His plan was simple: He would apply for a job as a butler at the Crownguard Mansion, to kill Akali when he had the chance.

With the thought of Akali letting out a scream of surprise when his blade cut through her heart, he went to bed.

It was a cold Wednesday morning. Zed yawned and got out of his bed to put on his gear. Silently he picked up his helmet and looked at it. Someone knocked on the door and immediately opened it. Seeing the uncovered face of the Master of Shadows he knew he had made a mistake. Zed didn't like it when people saw his face. He didn't know why, he just didn't like it. Zed quickly threw his shuriken so it would keep the poor man pinned to the wall. The red eyes looked at him through the helmet. "What is your name" The cold and merciless voice asked.

"D-Drake" The man stuttered out of fear what would happen.

"Well Drake, what brought you here?"

"I-I was going to tell you that breakfast was ready"

"Then why did you come in without my permission?"

"I don't know master, but please forgive me"

"I'll let you off easy for now. Now go!"

Zed looked at Drake who quickly walked down the stairs. He went downstairs and ate breakfast. He overlooked what he would do that day: He would train a bit and look for a good disguise for when he would apply for the job as butler. Then he suddenly thought he had to take of his helmet when applying for the job. He knew it would be hard to not wear his helmet as always, but he also knew it would be good as almost no one ever saw his face which made it easy to not be recognised. He shook that thought of him and went to the training grounds where he would stay for the rest of the day.

He ate dinner and went to inspect the training grounds. The students were training or just sitting and doing nothing. He went back to his room to pack his stuff, because he would head to Demacia soon. It would take him a day or two to get there. This would leave five days to apply and be accepted for the job and earn trust.

He went to sleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is my second chapter of Luminous Shadows. It took a bit longer then expected. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

******Chapter 2**

Zed got up early and quickly ate breakfast. He left soon after. He already put on his disguise to get used to it and also to leave without getting recognised. He hated that people could see his bare face and the always angry red eyes that seemed to gaze through your soul. Because of this and his already not very friendly looking expression people were a bit scared of him. He travelled to the nearest port and got on a cheap ship which sailed to Piltover.

When he arrived at Piltover the sun was almost setting. He went to a cheap inn and took a room. After he saw the food people got in the inn, he decided to go to a restaurant. He had a good dinner and immediately went to the inn to sleep.

The next morning he got up early again and took a ride on a zeppelin which took him over the Ironspike Mountains. It took about two hours. Zed went off the zeppelin. He felt a bit sick he decided it was best to rest for a short while.

He woke up and found out he had slept for an hour. He quickly asked for a ride on a carriage to Demacia. The price was quite high but he knew it would take too long to go to Demacia by foot. It was a long journey of 5 hours. Zed had fallen asleep and woke up because the driver of the carriage tried to pull him out. Zed angrily pushed the man aside and walked into Demacia. As he still had a few hours before the sun would set he decided to go to the Crownguard Mansion. He knocked on the door of the small staff house next to the mansion. A woman with a friendly face opened the door.

"Hello" Zed said as normally as he could.

"Hello! Can I do something for you?" The woman said with a friendly and welcoming voice.

"I was wondering if you had a job for me as butler"

"Sorry" She said now less cheerful "we don't really have a need for more staff right now".

"Well that's unfortunate" Zed said, trying to sound disappointed.

"Don't worry!" She quickly said "There are plenty other people in need for butlers, and you can always try here another time"

"Thanks for your time" Zed said friendly, but angry in mind "Bye!"

"Bye"

Zed went to an inn and took a room. He ate dinner and went to his room to think about what he would do. Countless of ideas came to his mind, bad ones, good ones, but none which would take a short time. He lay in bed thinking when he suddenly jumped up. "Why didn't I think of that before" He said out loud "It's the best way to solve this problem!"

He grinned as thought of his plan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! It's longer than the last two and also took some more time. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy it! **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

He looked at the dead man stained with blood. The man wore the Crownguard butler uniform. He enjoyed a kill once in a while, even if it was an innocent man. He went back to the inn and went to sleep.

Zed woke up and he ate breakfast. He went back to the Crownguard Mansion, but just walking past the staff house so the same woman of yesterday would see him. He knew the body of the man he had killed must've been found by now. As he walked past the building the door opened and the woman called him. When he walked to her he said: "Good morning"

"Well it's not such a good morning" She replied with a sad face.

"What happened?" Zed asked trying to not sound suspicious.

"One of our butlers was found dead this morning"

"That's terrible" Zed said 'surprised' "Do they know who might've done it?"

"No. They said it must've been an assassin"

Zed nodded.

"This may sound rude but... That means I could take over his job?"

"You can. You seem like a nice and good young man, so you would be a good replacement" She said the last part half crying.

Wiping her tears she asked: "What is your name?"

"Jack, Jack Shadows"

"Hello Jack, I'm Lucia"

"Sooooo... When can I begin?"

"Right now!" She said immediately, remembering breakfast needed to be served. "Quickly put on your uniform"

Lucia showed him his room and left Zed behind to change into the uniform.

A few minutes later he came out of his room looking for Lucia.

"Ah! There you are!" Lucia said cheerfully as she was yesterday. "Take this and put it onto the table in the room behind that door" She said while she put a few plates, with bread and other food on it, in his arms.

Zed brought it to the other room where Lux and Garen were talking. He put the plates on the table, but when he was about to leave Lux asked: "Wait! Who are you?"

"I'm Jack Shadows"

"Are you new?" Lux asked Zed with a curious look on her face.

"Yes, I'm replacing the butler that was found dead this morning" Zed said trying to sound a bit sad.

"Well, even though the cause might be sad, it's always good to meet someone new" She said with a sad smile.

"Anyway welcome in the Crownguard Mansion" Garen said

Zed walked out of the room. "Lux seemed not to care about that man's death, hopefully she will take Akali's death that well too" He thought while he grinned.

Zed did some other things like cleaning and serving tea, after this Lucia told him he had an hour off. He lay on his bed while thinking about that day. Lux, Lucia and everyone else was nice to him, though he thought: "What if they knew why I was here"

Later he had to serve dinner to Lux and Garen. He put the plates and the glasses on the table. When he was pouring water in Lux's glass he closed his eyes a bit and almost fell asleep which caused him push the glass which fell over Lux and soaked her clothes. Zed slapped himself and realised what had happened. He quickly grabbed a cloth and started to dry the floor and table. After the mess was cleared up he stood up and looked into Lux's bright blue eyes. He stared into the beautiful deep blue pools. After a few seconds he realised he was still looking and awkwardly said: "E-ehmm, I'm sorry Lady Lux"

She realized she also had been staring into his eyes and quickly replied: "It doesn't matter, and you don't have to be so formal, just call me Lux"

"Okay, Lux, and once again, I'm sorry. I should be going then"

Lux lay in bed and thought about 'Jack'. She saw his red eyes before her again. Those bright red eyes, filled with hatred, but also kindness. She hoped she would get a chance to talk to him alone.

In the small staff house next to the mansion Zed also thought about Lux's eyes. Those bright blue pools filled with happiness. He thought to himself: "What am I doing!? Why am I thinking of her" He fell asleep soon after, dreaming about those lovely blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Here is chapter 4! It looks like the chapters are getting longer as we are progressing further into the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Zed woke up from a dream about the beautiful blue eyes he had looked into the day before. He tried to forget about those eyes, so he could focus more on the week ahead of him, when Akali would arrive. But the more he tried to forget about them, the more he would think about it. Also every time he thought about her eyes he would feel a strange feeling, something he had never felt before. "Could this be that so-called 'love' people were always talking about?" He softly said to himself "No that couldn't be it" He couldn't possibly be falling in love. He had never known love, only hatred and anger.

Lux was also thinking about his eyes, those wonderful bright red eyes. She looked into the air while smiling, where she imagined his face. Her servant Lillian, who was more of a friend, said: "Are you in love with someone, Lux?"

"What? Of course not" She said while blushing. "What made you think that?"

"You've been smiling while staring into the air, like you were thinking about someone" Lillian said with a grin on her face.

"I wasn't!" Lux said a bit embarrassed.

"You definitely were" Lillian said while giggling.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter"

"Who is it?" Lillian said, still continuing. "Is it that new butler? What was his name again? Jeremy? Jackie? Jack?"

"No one!" Lux yelled while blushing.

"Yeah, Jack, that was his name" She said while looking at Lux whose face was red now. "Oooh! So it is Jack!" Lillian said, happy she found out who it was. "Well I won't blame you. He is pretty handsome, with his short black hair and red eyes"

"Ugh! Just stop it!" Lux said it. "It isn't your business anyway!"

Zed was tired; he hadn't slept well for a few days. As he slowly went out of his room he walked into Lucia. He apologized quickly after realizing she almost dropped a few plates. Lucia looked at his sleepy face. "You don't look very awake" Lucia said a bit concerned.

"I haven't really gotten a good night of sleep the last few days" Zed said while yawning.

"You should rest for today" She said "but tomorrow you'll need to work again"

"Thanks, I will go to bed then" Zed said grateful.

In bed Zed thought about the past few days. After this day it would be three days until Akali would arrive. He thought about the day before; the beautiful blue eyes which stared into his. Again, that strange feeling he had never felt in his life before. "Ugh! Why can't I just forget about her and focus on why I am here?!" He thought. He sighed "But how can I ever forget such wonderful eyes and such a beautiful smile.

Lux sat at the table, waiting for breakfast. Again she stared at nothing specific thinking about him. Her brother noticed this and asked: "What's wrong?"

"Huh? What?" Lux said rather absent-minded.

"You've been staring at nothing for a few minutes now" Garen said quite concerned.

"Oh it's nothing" She said with a smile.

"Oooh! I get it" Garen said with a grin on his face. "You must be thinking about a 'special person'"

"No! That's not it" Lux said while blushing.

"Come on Lux its way too obvious"

Lux ignored Garen and waited for breakfast to be served. She was disappointed when she saw someone else than Jack coming in with breakfast. She wanted to ask why someone else was serving breakfast today, but she didn't since her brother would probably be thinking it was Jack she was thinking about. Which was true, but: "He didn't need to know that" she thought to herself.

The rest of the day until dusk went by quickly as Zed was in his bed sleeping or thinking about Lux. Lux on the other hand had asked Lucia why Jack hadn't served breakfast and lunch. When she heard he was resting because he was very tired, she wanted to go and see him, but she quickly erased that idea since it would it would raise suspicions. She still didn't know for sure if she liked him anyway.

After dinner Lux went to Jack's room. She forgot to knock and opened the door immediately. Zed was sitting on the edge of his bed sharpening one of his knifes. His eyes opened wide as he saw Lux standing in his room. He felt the strange feeling again. He quickly kicked his blades under his bed. "Lux?! What are you doing here?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot to knock" She answered. "And I'm here to bring you some flowers"

"Flowers? What for" Zed asked a bit surprised.

"As a get well present" She said somewhat soft.

"You know I'm just a bit tired, you didn't have to give me flowers or something"

"In that case I'm taking them back with me" Lux said a bit offended.

"Wait!"

"What?" Lux asked annoyed.

Zed didn't really know what to say and eventually said: "Nothing" Lux left the room and the strange feeling disappeared. "She is interfering with my plans, she just keeps entering my mind, making me unable to think about my plans" He thought angrily but a second later he thought of her again. "I guess it's not that bad to think about her" He whispered to himself as he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

******Here is chapter 5! It took somewhat longer since I didn't really know what to write. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Zed woke up with a light headache. He felt way better than yesterday. He washed his face and said to himself: "I need to ignore Lux. I just need to focus on killing Akali." He went to the dining room to have breakfast. He said hello to Mark, a butler who he befriended a bit. "So. What happened between Lady Lux and you yesterday?" Mark asked with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean" Zed said trying to not sound suspicious.

"Oh, come on! Don't act like it didn't happen! I saw Lux walking to your room and heard you talking after which she came back with a bit of an annoyed face"

"Well" Zed sighed "to be honest I don't know why she got angry. She gave me flowers as a get well gift, so I said I was only a bit tired"

"Well Jack, Lux never does something like that for us if we're sick or something, and especially not when we are just a bit tired"

"What do you mean?" Zed asked curious.

"She obviously likes you!" Mark said pretty loud "Isn't it obvious? First she asks why you aren't serving meals as usual, second she goes to your room to say she hopes you get well and she even gave you flowers!"

"Now you say tell me like that, it seems pretty obvious" Zed said while thinking about it.

"We got a genius over here people!" Mark said sarcastically.

"I'm going, I have to serve breakfast" Zed said trying to ignore Mark.

Zed was thinking about his whole plan. "Getting used to the job actually went quite well, I expected that I would not like to get ordered around. Actually I still don't but I'm not getting mad about as I expected. Maybe it's because my master used to order me around when he was still alive" He thought about his master again. "That fool had so much power which he never used" He quickly shook those thought off him. He had to serve breakfast.

As Zed served breakfast he didn't have a small conversation with Lux as they usually did. Instead Zed mostly tried to ignore Lux. He served breakfast poured water into their glasses and left the room without having spoken a word.

Lux was quite disappointed that they didn't have their small conversation. "Well it does make sense, I was angry at him for no real reason" She thought a bit sad.

As Zed walked out of the door he thought of Lux again, even though he tried to push those thoughts away. He really needed to forget her. He knew killing Akali would shock Lux, and if he got attached to her he could end up not killing Akali for Lux's sake. If that was going to happen, his disguise and these humiliating days acting as a butler would've been for nothing.

The rest of the day passed quickly as Zed continued to work and didn't speak with Lux. He went to his room with mixed feelings about Lux. He still didn't know if he loved her since he had never known that emotion before. "I cannot think about that now" He said to himself "I need to see if my gear is ready for tomorrow"

He took a quick look at his gear and nodded. He packed his gear in a special bag which he put under his bed. Just as he had put his gear under his bed the door opened. Zed looked behind him, he saw Lux. "Lux?! What are you doing here?" He said a bit shocked.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday" Lux said somewhat shy.

"There is no need for that, it was partly my fault too for making that stupid joke" Zed answered somewhat uncomfortable.

"No, it was my own fault you just made a joke and I couldn't take it"

"Well, if that's what you think. Apology accepted"

"Thanks!" She said as she jumped to him, gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. She ran out of his room leaving him with a red face.

"What did I just do!?" Lux thought panicked.

The strange feeling had returned with this small conversation with Lux, but this time it was way stronger when she kissed him.

Mark stepped into his room. "And you almost made me believe there was nothing going on between you two" he said with a big grin.


	6. Chapter 6

** H****ere is chapter 6! Enjoy reading. NOTE: I forgot to mention, but when Zed is with Lux he says things out of his heart or something :P Anyway he just isn't himself around Lux. (in case you didn't notice)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Zed was still in shock from what just happened. He was confused, his feelings for Lux started to win the battle against the feeling of hatred and darkness that used to fill his heart.

"You seem to be quite confused, so I'll leave you alone for now" Mark said, adding a soft 'Good luck buddy'.

Zed sat on his bed for a while thinking: "What the hell just happened?" It's almost like she knows that I'm going to kill Akali, and is trying to stop me. "Can't she just leave me alone?!" He said angrily. "Maybe a walk around town will clear my mind"

Zed walked out of the door of the Crownguard Mansion and took a deep breath. As the sun would set in a few minutes he remembered there was a small forest with a lake just outside Demacia. He walked through the streets and looked around a bit. The houses closer to the Crownguard Mansion were bigger and nice looking, while the got closer he got to the city wall the houses got smaller and some looked like they would fall apart if you touched them.

He went through the gates and greeted the guards.

He walked straight on until he saw the forest. He entered the forest and was surprised by the silence. After a few minutes he saw the lake. He walked towards the lake hoping nobody would be there. He was relieved to see nobody except for a few squirrels at the lake. He looked around if he could find a nice place where he could watch the sunset. There he saw, a few meters to the right, an old willow. He sat under the tree and was amazed by the beautiful view of the lake at sunset. He stared at it for a few minutes and closed his eyes. He fell asleep thinking about what happened around an hour before.

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Lux said desperately. It was quite late at night when Lux heard two maids talking about that Jack didn't come back. When she heard that she immediately went to Lucia and told her that Jack had gone out for a walk and had yet to return. "Calm down Lady Lux, he's a grown man; he's probably at some tavern drinking beer" Lucia said trying to calm Lux down.

"I don't care, I want my staff to be here at night" Lux replied "I'm going to bring him back" She walked towards the door as Lucia grabbed her arm and said: "Lux, I know you're worried about him, but seriously he's a grown man. Even if he is in trouble it won't be a big problem since he is quite strong, and like I already said he's probably drinking beer. And about you wanting your staff here at night, come on, you know you don't mean that, we all can see you like Jack. So just calm down and wait, I'm sure he'll come back soon"

"Okay" Lux said a bit sad "But if he's not back here within an hour I'm going to look for him"

"I couldn't have expected anything else" Lucia said with sigh.

Zed woke up from his sleep and opened his eyes. He saw the lake in front of him and the moon which was mirrored in it. "Such a beautiful sight" he thought.

"Has anyone here seen Jack, a butler of mine?" Lux asked the guards in the small house next to the gate.

"Well, someone with a shirt with the Crownguard's crest on it came here a few hours ago, around sunset"

"Do you have any idea where he went?" Lux asked with hope in her voice.

"Well, I don't know for sure, but he headed into the direction of the forest, so maybe he went to the lake"

"Thank's gentlemen" Lux replied quickly as she ran out of the door.

Lux ran faster and faster hoping she would find him somewhere here. She noticed her clothes got dirty from the dust on the road but she didn't care, as long as she could find him and he was okay.

Zed heard footsteps from behind. He quickly stood up and climbed into the tree without making a sound. He waited for the person to pass by.

Lux ran past the tree Zed was in. Zed saw Lux and immediately jumped out of the tree. Lux jumped away from the dark thing that had just dropped from the tree. When she looked back she couldn't see his face but she stared into two deep red eyes and immediately knew it was Jack.

She hugged Zed and started to cry. Zed didn't really know what to do and just hugged her back. "Never make me worry like that ever again!" Lux said as she held onto him tighter.

"What did I do to make you worry?" Zed asked softly with a smile on his face.

"It's way too late to be outside; you should've been back already" She said with tears in her eyes.

"Sorry, I fell asleep under this tree, thinking about you"

"You dummy"

They remained quiet for a few minutes.

"The view is so beautiful, with the moon and the stars mirrored in the lake" Lux whispered.

"Just like you" Zed said.

They looked at the lake while Lux suddenly put her arms around Zed's neck.

"Lux, ehh, what are you doi-"

Zed couldn't finish his sentence as Lux put her lips on his. Zed was confused as he had never kissed someone before. Without really knowing what to do he just held her tight and kissed her back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for this late chapter. I didn't really know what to write and I recently bought a game which I got addicted to. Anyway, it's longer than usual and I'll to try to make every chapter around thousand words just like this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Zed woke up with a smile. He thought all what happened last night was a dream. He tried to get out of the bed, but something kept his left arm on the bed. He looked what it was and he froze as he saw Lux hugging his left arm. He tried to calm down and looked around; he got even more shocked when he saw bright coloured walls. He wasn't in his own room. It was Lux's room! "How in hell did I get here..?" He said quietly. He wanted to push Lux off his arm, but he just couldn't. Instead he decided to lie down for some time.

He gave Lux a kiss on her forehead. A few seconds later she opened her eyes. Zed looked into her blue eyes. He just couldn't keep staring into them. First she smiled when she saw Jack. Then she thought about what happened last night. All she could remember was that she had kissed Jack and they fell asleep under that old willow tree. She didn't know what happened afterwards

Lux suddenly realised she was holding his arm and let go quickly. She quickly turned around as she also realised they were alone, together, in bed. Her face got extremely red out of embarrassment.

"What's wrong Lux" Jacks soft voice asked.

"Nothing!" She said trying to sound less embarrassed. "Do you know how we got here?"

"I don't know, but I'm with you, and that's good enough for me" Jack said as he kissed her neck.

Lux turned around so she looked him in the eyes. "I love you" She said as she hugged and kissed him.

They lay down for a while, until Lucia came in. She looked at the two and said with a grin: "Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah" Jack replied casual. "But how did we get here? And don't act dumb, I know you've got something to do with this"

"Well, when Lux ran off like a madman to find you and didn't come back after a while, we decided to look for her. When we entered the forest we found you two hugging each other while sleeping. After that we brought you two back, and I thought it would be rude to part you two"

"Hey! I didn't run off like a madman!" Lux said angrily.

"Anyway, now that's all clear. You have to prepare for Akali, we got a message she will be here in two hours"

"Is there any way we could eat breakfast here?" Jack asked.

"Sure" Lucia said enthusiastically. "Anything for the cute couple" She left the room and came back somewhat later with breakfast. "Here is breakfast" She said as she handed the plate with breakfast on it to Zed. She left the room with a smile on her face. "What a lovely couple" She said quietly.

Zed and Lux looked at the plate with the meal on it, it was a British breakfast: Baked beans, mushrooms, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and tea. They ate breakfast and lay on the bed for a while. Zed thought about how he had tried to ignore Lux and came to the conclusion that it wasn't possible and he was happy with that. He never wanted to ignore her; he loved her more than anything else. He also thought he still had to find a way to kill Akali without anyone noticing or finding out it was him.

The door opened and Lucia came in. "Lux you need to get dressed! Akali will be here in an hour"

"Okay" Lux replied kind of sad.

Zed remained to lie on the bed while Lux got out.

"Jack you need to get dressed too!" Lucia said impatiently. "Go to your room and change into your uniform"

"Okay, okay" Zed said "Calm down"

Zed walked to the small staff house. When he got to his room and had changed into his uniform he opened the door. Behind the door Mark waited for him. "Hello! You must've had a fun night!" Mark said while almost strangling Jack when he put his arm around his neck.

"Sure" Zed said trying to get rid of him.

"Come on! Why won't you tell me?" Mark said disappointed. "Or is it none of my business?"

"It's none of your business"

"Well you don't sound very happy for someone who spent his first night with the one he loves" Mark said with a grin on his face.

Zed walked away from Mark. He went to the small gathering hall in the staff house. There Lucia was giving orders to everyone. Zed said hello to her and she told him he had to welcome Akali when she would arrive. Zed knew she gave that order to him so he could be with Lux.

A regular carriage drove by and stopped at the mansion. In front of the mansion were: Garen, Lux, Zed and some other butlers. Akali stepped out of the carriage in her usual ninja clothes. Deep inside Zed just wanted to charge at Akali and kill her at the spot, but he knew that was a stupid idea. Akali walked to Lux and Garen and looked into Zeds eyes for a split-second. She got a little bit frightened and stepped back. "Is something wrong Lady Akali?" Zed asked trying to sound worried.

"Oh, it's nothing. Your eyes reminded me of someone I know" She said somewhat relieved.

"I don't get that a lot" Zed replied with a smile. "Red eyes are pretty rare"

"Anyway, thanks for worrying"

Akali greeted Lux and Garen and went inside. In the meanwhile Zed was thinking about when he should kill her, the first day she would be still alert about what would happened around her and if he attempted it on the last day and he failed he wouldn't have another chance. So he decided to do it on Sunday evening. Until then he had just had play along.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Here is chapter 8. I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Zed was serving tea to Lux and Akali while they were talking. Someone knocked on the door and Lux said: "Come in". A small man with the Crownguard uniform opened the door; in his right hand he held a letter. "I have a message for Lady Akali" He said while showing the letter.

"That's me" Akali said as she took the letter from the man. The man left and closed the door.

Akali read the letter carefully.

"Who is it from?" Lux asked eventually.

"It's from Shen" Akali replied "He says our spies haven't seen Zed for the past week"

"And is that a bad thing?" Lux asked

"Well there is a possibility that he heard I would visit you, and he will try to kill me"

"That's terrible!" Lux said "Good that our guards are always alert"

"That's..." Akali looked at Zed who was looking at her with a grin and quickly looked away.

"good indeed"

Somewhat later Akali and Lux left the room while Zed kept the door open. When Akali passed Zed she looked into his eyes. "There was something strange and familiar about him" She thought to herself.

The rest of the day went buy quickly. Akali went brushed her teeth thinking about the letter. "There is no way that that butler is Zed" She thought "He would never do such a thing to kill me". She looked outside through the window and saw a black figure with red eyes staring at her. She closed her eyes and when she looked again it was gone. She took her weapons and slowly walked towards the window. She looked outside, and was relieved to see nothing. She turned around when she saw Zed leaning against the wall. "How did you get here?!" She said quite loud.

"Come on, you fought me several times. You must know I use the shadows for that" He said.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked angrily. "Kill me?"

"Oh no, no. It's way too early for that. I look forward to the upcoming days, seeing you all desperate about when I will strike" He said while laughing.

"I don't know fear" She said determined. "especially not for the likes of you"

"Sure. I will be going now" He said as he walked to window and disappeared in the shadows.

Akali closed and locked the window and the door. She actually was a bit scared about him being here while she was all alone. Sure there were the guards, but what would happen if they had to face a cruel and powerful ninja like Zed.

Zed put off his gear and put it back in a bag. He smiled as he thought back about Akali's face when he came in. He thought about Lux again. It was a shame he couldn't be together with her. But he would have all the time when he finally killed Akali. "Though" He thought. "What will I do after I kill Akali? I need to head back to the temple since I'm the master there. But I don't want to leave Lux alone. Well that's all for the future. I'll figure it out somehow then"

"Just four days" He thought before he went to sleep.

The next morning he had to serve breakfast as usual. When he entered the dining room there were Lux and Garen. No Akali. "Is Lady Akali not having breakfast this morning?" Zed asked.

"She is just a bit late. She is still a bit tired from her journey yesterday" Lux answered.

"Okay, that's good"

Zed put the plates and glasses on the table when Akali came in. She looked tired and almost fell but Zed caught her on time.

"Thank you" She said sleepy.

"Is everything alright Akali?" Lux asked worried.

"I'm alright, I just couldn't sleep"

"Why don't you go back to your room? I'll let Jack bring you breakfast" Lux said.

"Okay, I'm sorry for causing trouble"

"No problem" Lux said with a smile.

Zed went up to Akali's room with breakfast. Apart from Lux's and Akali's room he had never been on the first floor. He looked at the beautiful paintings and statues in the halls. He knocked on Akali's door. No answer. He knocked again. "It's me, Jack, I'm here with breakfast" He said.

"Come in" She said. Zed walked in and looked around. He put the breakfast on the drawers next to Akali's bed. "Thanks" She said softly.

"No problem. I hope you sleep well" Zed said with disgust in his mind. Zed walked out of the door and closed it behind him. He grinned. "The look on her face, she was terrified" He thought. "Just wait a few more days, and you won't have to worry anymore"

Later that night he was serving tea for Lux. "Could you look for me how Akali is doing?" She asked with her sweet voice.

"Sure, Lux" Zed replied while playing with her hair. He remained playing with Lux's hair

"Are you going?" She asked while giggling.

"Oh yeah, that's right. I got lost in your beautiful hair" Zed said smiling.

Zed walked out of the door towards the stairs. He once again looked around when he got to the first floor. He knocked on the door. "Come in" Akali's voice said. "What do you want?"

"Lux asked me to see how you were doing" Zed replied.

"Tell her I'm doing way better now because of the rest I had"

"I'll tell her that"

Zed left the room and went back to Lux. "She said she is doing way better now" Zed said softly while starting to play with her hair again.

"That's good" Lux replied "I'm going to bed too now"

"Okay. Good night" Zed said as he kissed her on her cheek. She gave him a hug and a kiss in return.

"Good night to you too" She whispered.

Zed went to bed hoping the days would go by quick.


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY FOR UPLOADING SO LATE! I was on a holiday for about two weeks and didn't really have time to write. I'm also sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Zed lay in bed, he was thinking about if everything was ready to assassinate Akali. He thought it may be good to get his blades sharpened. "I'll guess I have to sleep later today" He said as he jumped out of his bed and took out his gear. He went in his ninja gear so he could get out of the mansion without making a sound.

He walked through small alleys and finally found what he was searching for: The Dark District of Demacia. In the District you would get things that were illegal or not sold by any other shops in Demacia. Zed went looking for the blacksmith, in the meanwhile he was looking around; just as you would expect it was dark and many suspicious figures were walking around. Also a lot of people kept staring at Zed since they all knew who he was. Most people also took a grip on their weapons when they passed him. Zed finally found the blacksmith; there was a sign with an anvil on it hanging on the wall.

Zed walked towards the blacksmith who, when he saw Zed walking towards him, held his hammer tight. "I would like you to sharpen these blades" Zed said with his cold voice as took his blades off his arms.

"Okay" The blacksmith said while trying to avoid those threatening red eyes. The blacksmith took a look at the blades and said: "It will take at least a day to finish it, so come back tomorrow night" He looked up with no sign of Zed; he looked down and saw a bag with some gold. "That's very generous" He said as he started grinning.

Zed returned to the servant house moving from shadow to shadow. When he climbed over the fence around the garden he heard someone let out a small scream. He looked into the direction from which the scream came. It was Lux who screamed when she saw him. He stood still trying to think about what he should do. Guards came from out of the gate and out of the mansion. Lux pointed at Zed as she looked away. "I-It is Zed!" She said scared. The guards tried to reach him with their spears, but Zed easily dodged them and jumped onto the mansion. He then disappeared from the guard's sight.

Zed quickly went to his room to change. He changed his clothes and jumped into his bed. He thought that somewhat later Lucia would probably come and tell him what happened. His prediction came true. Lucia opened the door and slapped Zed. Zed opened his eyes pretending he just woke up. "Where was that for?" He asked angrily.

"I can't believe you slept through all of that" She said with a sigh. "Everyone is awake"

"What happened? Is there some kind of event going on where no one informed me about" Zed said sarcastically.

Lucia ignored his sarcasm and said: "Lady Lux saw Zed when she was taking a walk through the gardens"

"Did he do anything to her?!" Zed said worried.

"No luckily some guards heard her scream and came to take a look. He disappeared soon after"

"Good" Zed said relieved. "Where is Lux right now?"

"She is in her room. I think she would be happy to see your face"

Zed went to her room. There were guards blocking the door, but when they saw him they moved out of the way. Zed knocked on the door and said: "It's me Jack"

"C-come in" Lux's voice said definitely still in shock.

Zed opened the door and closed it behind him. When he turned around he felt Lux's arms wrapped around him and her head on his chest. She started crying. Zed put his arms around her and tried to calm her down. "It's alright, he's not here" He was about to say that if Zed would try to kill someone it would be Akali, but he thought just in time that wouldn't be a good idea. "I was so scared" Lux said with her head still on his chest.

"It's alright; everything is going to be fine" Zed said while trying to calm her down again.

"Could you... stay here tonight" Lux said while mumbling the last part.

"Could I what?" Zed asked curious.

"Stay here tonight" Lux started to blush.

"Of course I can" Zed said while holding her tight.

Zed and Lux went to bed. Zed still felt a bit uncomfortable sleeping next to Lux. Of course he had done it before, but then he was already asleep. He gave Lux a good night kiss and closed his eyes. He slept for a few minutes, but something woke him up. He looked around and saw Lux's arms wrapped around him. He started to blush. Zed tried to see if she was asleep, she was. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

Outside the room in front of the window two eyes were watching them. The face of the owner of those eyes was covered by a hood. The mysterious person turned around and climbed down. His blade mirrored the light coming from one of the rooms. The person disappeared in the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10! It took somewhat longer because I went away in the weekend. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Zed opened his eyes and saw Lux lying beside him. They still were holding each other like last night. He gave Lux a small kiss on her forehead. She moved a little and opened her eyes. When she noticed that she was looking into his eyes, she started to smile. "Good morning" Zed whispered. "You too" Lux whispered back. She came closer to him and held him tight.

Somewhat later Lucia came in with breakfast. It was a British breakfast. Zed thought it probably was Lux's favourite kind of breakfast since it was made rarely. He and Lux enjoyed every bit of it. Somewhat later Zed went back to the servant house and went to work.

Later that morning Lux and Akali went for a walk in the forest and Zed went with them. At first, when they asked him to accompany them, he had thought: "I don't have to do that much when I go with them. So why not?" But he ended up carrying all the picnic equipment. They had lunch in the forest at the lake. Zed at least could comfort himself with the fact that the equipment would be less heavy since they ate and drank most of it. They walked some more and eventually went back to the mansion.

The rest of the day went by quickly and the sun started to set. Dinner was served and a few hours later it was dark and most of the lights started to go out.

Zed lay in bed thinking about nothing in particular. He heard someone softly opening the door of his room. He opened one eye to see who was opening his door. He could only see a vague figure sneaking towards his bed. He closed his eye and acted like he was asleep. The person came closer and lifted the sheets. The person sat on the bed lay down next to him in his bed and put her arms around him. He opened his eyes and saw Lux lying next to him. He smiled and put his arms around her.

Again the person who had watched them the day before appeared before Lux's bedroom. "Where in hell is she?!" He said angrily when he saw she wasn't there. He jumped down and moved between the shadows and looked through all the windows to see where Lux was. Eventually he reached Zeds room. He looked through the window and saw Lux and Zed lying next to each other. He grinned. The day before he didn't try to kill her since he thought the man was warrior, but now he knew it was just a servant he would try to kill her. He checked his blade, it was all fine. He took a piece of metal and tried to open the window.

Zed woke up; he didn't jump up but stayed down. He heard it again, the sound that woke him up. He slowly moved into the shadow and saw someone was trying to open the window. He also saw something mirroring the light from the torches outside on a weapon. Zed didn't hesitate and quickly put on his gear put some clothes underneath the sheets. He waited in the darkest corner until the person came in. The window opened. The person who came in was no amateur; he could see that from the moment that he waited before he climbed into the room. He slowly walked towards Lux moving from shadow to shadow: not as good as Zed did it but he wasn't bad at it. The person moved his blade to Lux's throat. He almost reached her but was stopped by another blade. He looked up and saw Zed. In a split second he moved his blade and tried to stab Zed. Zed dodged it and hit the person in his arm. In the moment the person bit his lip Zed used his other blade to cut off the hood the person was wearing. Zed didn't immediately recognise him but after a moment he found out who it was. "Talon" Zed whispered.

"You got that right, Zed" Talon replied. "By the way, what brought you here?"

"That's none of your business"

"Well my guess is that you're here to assassinate Akali, but I don't know why you're stopping me from killing Lux"

"I need her to come close to Akali" Zed said trying to avoid any more questions.

"Well I guess I could go now. It wasn't really necessary for me to kill her, but it would've made it easier"

"Made what easier?"

"Oh you will see" Talon said as he climbed out of window. "I won't bother you two lovebirds anymore. Have a good night Mr. Ninja"

Zed put off his gear and lay in bed. Talons words kept echoing through his mind: "but it would've made it easier" He kept wondering what he was talking about. Zed just couldn't figure it out and he eventually decided to go to sleep.


End file.
